


I'll Be Ready

by Ulysses_Quanta



Series: Through the Eyes of the Characters [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Chris reflects on the past, as he considers what could come in the future. Spoilers for Resident Evil, you have been warned!





	I'll Be Ready

Wesker.

He used to be the leader of my S.T.A.R.S unit back in Raccoon City. He knew what to do in any given situation. Regardless of how bad things got, he'd get us out of it.

Then, the mansion incident happened. We found out he had been ordered by Umbrella to bring our team to the mansion. I remember how he unleashed a monster on us, something called the Tyrant, how it turned and killed him. We managed to put the thing down, and we escaped the mansion before it blew up. I thought he was dead.

How wrong I was.

We met again at Rockfort Island, and at a Umbrella facility in Antarctica, where I was searching for my sister. He'd survived, and gotten stronger, much stronger.

He... He almost killed Claire. And me. We were lucky to escape. It was there I realised that the Albert Wesker who'd led the S.T.A.R.S team was dead, replaced by this... This thing, this monster. He wasn't Wesker.

We met him again while following a lead on the whereabouts of Ozwell E. Spencer, one of the founders of Umbrella. Despite my training, he almost killed me again.

Only Jill sacrificing herself to knock him out of a window saved me.

Jill... My partner. Wesker drugged her, brought her under his control, forced her to fight me for his own reasons. I don't know what sort of twisted logic would drive him to do that... Thank God we were able to save her.

We chased him down onto a ship. He threw zombies at us, even infected his associate with the Uroboros virus to try and stop us. But we kept after him, and eventually, we cornered him in a volcano.

He infected himself with the Uroboros virus, tried to kill me and Sheva... We couldn't bring him in, so we took him out.

I made sure of it. I put the rocket through his head myself. I brought an end to the nightmare his existence created.

But if I thought it was all over, I was so mistaken.

A few years later, his kid shows up in China. Apparently, Wesker's blood contained a cure to the C-Virus, a virus that was running rampant through China at the time. We needed that cure yesterday.

So I was sent to go get him. We found him, and I told him the truth, about how I knew his father, and how I killed him. The kid... He didn't take it well. Pulled a gun out, fired a shot at me.

We had to get him out of there. That was the priority. Which we did. Piers... Another soldier under my command lost.

Now I'm working with the Umbrella Corps, aiding them with biohazard containment.

But I just feel like I'm waiting. Waiting for Wesker to come back. Or for Jake to come after me again. Or to try to destroy the world, like father, like son.

Maybe that won't happen. Maybe Wesker is truly dead. Maybe Jake will not be like his father. I don't know.

But if that day comes, I'll be ready to put them down, whichever one decides to show up.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if Chris seems OOC here, it's been a while since I've played Resident Evil.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Be sure to check out my other fics and let me know what you thought!


End file.
